It is often desirable to provide computer systems with software updates designed to fix problems (e.g., security vulnerabilities) or to improve the usability or performance on the computer systems. A computer system typically receives an update from a server and then installs the update.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.